In A Rush
by Flowery
Summary: How come he never told you that he loves you?" A question from Eiji made Fuji wondered the truth about Tezuka... TF, OE, shounen-ai


In A Rush  
  
***  
  
My, it's been a long time! How are you all, dearest readers? ::smiles:: I hope you're all doing great. I've been so busy lately... I don't know if I should say this, but to all of my lovely Reunion readers, friends and reviewers, I'm so sorry! I made this one for you so please forgive me ^_^ I hope you enjoy this one as much as I did! A dedication to all Fuji fans, his birthday is on 29th Feb! Tanjoubi omedetou ne, Fuji-chan! (P.S. Big hug to SIB)  
  
The song: Blackstreet – In A Rush  
  
***  
  
"Never?", Eiji said, eyes wide opened.  
  
Fuji shook his head, still smiling.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
A nod and a smile.  
  
"B-but, how come?"  
  
A shrug.  
  
"How come he never told you he loves you?"  
  
Fuji shook his head again, his smile faded.  
  
"That's really strange, you know... I mean, if he never said the magic words, then how come both of you got together?"  
  
Fuji tilted his head. "Hmm... he kissed me without asking, and ever since that day, we kinda became lovers, and... yeah, that's it."  
  
"Nyaaaaaaa... Fuji... Poor you...", Eiji wailed.  
  
Fuji sweatdropped. "It's not that I really need it... I think his attitudes toward me is enough..."  
  
"For you!", Eiji frowned but then he covered his mouth with his hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't say that. Our boyfriends are different, so our ways of loving would be different either..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Eiji smiled cutely. "But I'm happy that you're happy, Fuji!"  
  
Fuji laughed. "Same here."  
  
They stared at each other before Eiji looked surprised.  
  
"What?", Fuji frowned.  
  
"Ah! Let's go home already! Come on, hurry up and change!", Eiji hurriedly said and dragged Fuji to their changing room.  
  
***  
  
Fuji stood in front of his locker and stopped. He glanced at Tezuka's locker and bit his lip. Eiji was right... Actually I'm not that happy. Sometimes I want to be mad at Tezuka... to tell him everything that I was feeling...  
  
But...  
  
Fuji leaned and smiled on his locker. I love him too much that I didn't have the courage to even tell him that... I guess I just don't want to lose him so badly...  
  
"Fuji?", Eiji's worried voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Fuji stared at his best friend. His best friend. The one that gave him courage to do everything. Maybe he didn't do as much as Tezuka, but Eiji was someone that Fuji cherished his friendship. He smiled.  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course. I'm always happy when I'm with you, Eiji. You're my best friend and I'm glad that you acted like a true best friend. I'm so thankful."  
  
Eiji shyly blushed. "Fuji... Love yourself. You even forget what day is today."  
  
"Today?"  
  
Eiji grinned and picked something from his locker. He offered it to Fuji. "Happy Birthday, my sweet friend!"  
  
Fuji gawked. "My...? Oh my, we have 29 February this year?"  
  
"Nyaaa! Fuji!"  
  
Fuji was stunned, he couldn't say anything. Eiji holds out his present and smiled. "Eiji... You really didn't have to..."  
  
"But I wanted to! I wanna give you something!"  
  
The prodigy shook his head. "Eiji, thank you very much. I even forget...", he received the present and laughed. "I wonder what's inside?"  
  
"Gotta open it in your house, because it's – oofff!"  
  
Eiji was pulled into a big, tight hug. Fuji was trembling. Eiji frowned, but he slowly hugged back. "Fuji?"  
  
"I'm... happy... that we're friends."  
  
"Me too. Have you ever wondered why we've became like this?"  
  
"No, have you?"  
  
"Maybe because we're both hot ukes."  
  
Fuji was flabbergasted and his eyes snapped open. "Eiji?"  
  
"Oh, that was in Flowery's script. Didn't I have to say that?"  
  
"Oh, if that's what Flowery wanted..."  
  
Fuji looked away.  
  
Suddenly, Eiji understand. "He hasn't said a word to you, right?"  
  
Fuji pulled away and smiled. "He won't. I'd be impressed if he remembered."  
  
Eiji looked sad. "Fuji... You can cry."  
  
"Cry? Why should I?"  
  
"Because... We're friends? And you're sad? Am I, am I the first person?"  
  
"Kind of... Yuuta called at 12 pm but I forgot. Tee-hee," Fuji knocked his head playfully. He turned around to his locker and open it.  
  
Eiji sighed and leaned to his locker. That Tezuka! I wonder if I should teach him a lesson sometimes...  
  
Fuji caught something in his sight. "What's this?", he frowned as he noticed a pastel blue paper was put under his jacket. He took and opened it, while Eiji was trying to peek because he was also curious.  
  
It was a poem.  
  
"It came over me in a rush  
  
when I realized that I love you so much  
  
That sometimes I cry but I can't tell you why why I feel what I feel inside  
  
How I try to express what's been troubling my mind but still I can't find the words But I hope that's something gonna hold of me  
  
Baby someday, I'll find a way to say just what you mean to me But if that day never comes and you don't hear this song I guess you'll never know  
  
And when I say inside, I mean deep You fill my soul and that's something I can't explain It's over me"  
  
And below the poem was:  
  
Tanjoubi omedeteu gozaimasu, Fuji. Thank you for being the angel of mine. I love you.  
  
Yours, Tezuka.  
  
"HOW SWEET!!", Eiji wailed and hugged Fuji. "I never thought that he is so romantic, he couldn't express it from mouth to mouth so he wrote a poem for you! Kyaaaa! Fuji! Fuji! Fuji? What's wrong?"  
  
A tear fell to Fuji's cheek and he hurriedly wiped it. The Tensai put the paper on his chest, and he looked happy, even though he's crying.  
  
"Fuji...", Eiji smiled.  
  
"I must be look stupid... for crying just because of a stupid poem."  
  
"No you're not! Because the poem was made by someone special!"  
  
"Yes... so special...", Fuji smiled happily.  
  
Eiji grinned happily at his bestfriend.  
  
***  
  
"I'm going this way, see you, Fuji!", Eiji waved as he ran to the school's gate.  
  
"Bye, see you!", Fuji waved back. He felt relieved after reading the poem. Tezuka, you're so cute. But I've never thought that it'd be by poem...  
  
He stopped as he saw Tezuka. The Captain was leaning on the school's gate. Tezuka looked up at him as Fuji walked closer.  
  
"Hey...", Fuji tried to be usual. "I've read it..."  
  
Tezuka kept silent as he turned around and walked away, telling Fuji to follow him.  
  
Fuji sighed. Maybe it was a bad idea to say that he read it...  
  
But suddenly Tezuka stopped and turned around. He stared at Fuji for a while before offering his hand. "Let's go, Fuji."  
  
Fuji gawked before finally smiling and grabs Tezuka's hand. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea at all.  
  
"I love you, Tezuka!"  
  
~The End~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, the OOCs... Please, please don't kill me...Lotsa readers told me that my characters are so OOC, okay, I apologize, but that's the way I write, if you don't want to read OOC-ness, go read Sakura-sleep or SIB's ficcies, I recommended you. They're the best ^_^ I hope you enjoyed that one... thank you very much for reading! *gives big hug for readers* 


End file.
